Open your eyes
by Mayhem678
Summary: Chiara was an ordanary girl living in light, but her world is shattered when she finds out her destiny held many dark purposes. possible SoraXoc and RikuXkairi
1. I got here before you

**_Open your eyes :.Kingdom hearts.:_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts sniff but I do own Chiara**_

**_'I've been having these weird thoughts lately' _**

****

My eyes quickly shot open, and began scanning my room for the source of the voice. "Whoever said that is gonna get it for waking me up!" I say and sit up in my bed.

**_'Like is any of this for real...'_ **  
**_'Or not?' _**

The walls of my room melted, like paint dripping down a window, everything was soon black. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

**_'Where am I?' _**

"wha?" I looked around, was that my echo or was someone else there? "Hello?" I stood up from my bed; the cold air sent a shivering sensation all over my body.

**_'must have been my imagination'_** I thought, taking a few steps backward. Soon I bumped into something hard behind I.

I turned around slowly. "What is that?" I looked up at a pair of giant white doors, decorated elegantly in front of me.

**_'The door to darkness...'_ **

"the...door to darkness?" I couldn't do much but stand and stare at the door, it had an odd presence...

"well this is the weirdest dream i have ever had" I sigh and turn around expecting darkness. but instead I saw destiny islands. "What! Where did all the dark and nothingness go?" I looked around and sighed.

It was almost night; I could hear the wind blow against the trees.

**_'Prepare' _**

my eyebrow twitched. Couldn't this dumb voice leave me alone? I mean...it woke me up -.- (oh...I hate being woke up . its the tone people say it in too. my family says: charlotte its time to get up. in a high pitch. almost like they are singing...shudders)

"prepare for what?" I suddenly ask the voice back. to my surprise it replied.

**_'For the dark' _**

Little creatures appeared from nowhere. **_'what the hell are these?'_** I looked at them in horror. One lifted up his claw ready to attack me. "AH-HA!!!" I yelled pulling out my wooden sword. but the creature just cut through it.

I sweat dropped. "Great..." I Screamed and ran away from them. I thought I had lost them, but soon loads appeared in front of me. **_'oh fudge...'_**

I covered my head with my arms as 4 of the creatures pounced on me.

**_'Come on Chiara! time to wake up' _**

I groaned and rolled out of bed. "What a dream" I said tiredly. "Come on Chiara! I said to me yesterday you were supposed to be meeting Riku kairi and sora today on the other island!"

**_'oh yeah!'_** I stood up and quickly got dressed into my normal clothes.

"Mum what time is it?" I asked as I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth and started to tie my shoe laces.

She looked at her watch. "Its 9:00" **_'nine? oh well, im sure sora wont be there yet'_**. I brushed through my long red hair. As soon as I had finished I dashed out of the house in an instant.

My boat was tied up to the docks just like I left it, luckily the sea was calm so I would be able to row across to the other island with no problem. "HURAY!" I jumped into the boat with ease.

While I was paddling I thought about the weird dream I had last night.**_ 'ok...so it wasn't as weird as the time sora ate a live cow then spat it out his nose...but it's still one of the weirdest dreams I have had'_**

**_  
_**  
before I knew it I were there...destiny island. I took a deep breath and ran to my friends who were sat on the Paopu fruit tree.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran toward them. "Hey" they all said in turn. I sat next to sora, who then started smirking at I. "what is it sora? Do I have something on my face, Cos if I do I'll kill my mum for not telling me!"

He laughed. "I got here before you, i got here before you!" sora waved his hands as he chanted, I laughed. "Ok...we'll just see who gets up first tomorrow" I smirked. "aww...but I don't wanna get up early tomorrow" he whined. I smirked "tough".

You see…me and sora have these little competitions now and again. This week, its: SEE WHO CAN GET UP FIRST!

Riku stood up "ok, now we are all here lets get down to business" sora groaned when riku said this. "Come on then!" kairi smiled as she grabbed sora by the hand and dragged him to the other side of the island.

"We really need to get those two hooked up one day" riku laughed and followed them. "Yup" I chased after him. Ready to start work on the raft! (HURAY!!!)

Ok. That's all for this chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer. Bye!


	2. Simple smiles

**Me is back with another chapter! 0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts but I do own Chiara and this plot**

"Sora wait up!!" I yell to your spiky haired friend, he stands still allowing me to catch up to him.

"Why do you have to walk so fast?" I say and flop onto a nearby rock. "come on, the sooner we get the material the sooner we can you what we want" he says back to me and goes in search of some rope.

**'_In your case, sleep…'_**

Shaking my head I pick up a log.

After what seemed like eternity of work i had gotten all the material and finished the raft with riku.

I walk across the beach trying to find riku, because I was bored and he said that he needed to talk to me about something.

"Hey Chiara!" you hear kairi say. I turn to her and smile warmly. Kairi is my best friend. Though it's natural that we are close...after all; we both live together.

"What's up kairi?" I ask worriedly once I see the expression on her face. "Sora's missing!" she says in reply catching her breath after just running to me.

_**'Is that all?...jeeez, with the look on her face you would have thought someone had died'**_

I sigh "I wouldn't worry about it, he's probably just dozed off someplace" she smiles.

"Yeah, your right" she turns and begins her search for sora, "catch ya later kairi!" I yell to her. She waves but her back is still facing me.

:.Sora's POV.:

I yawn and sit up, taking in my surroundings

'_**I wish I had found out earlier that's trees were so comfy to sleep in'** _

I laugh to myself and lay back down only to be given a fright from kairi looking down on me.

"Whoa!" I yell as I jolt up. She laughs "gimmi a break kairi" I say to her as she puts her hands on her knees bending down to my level.

"Chiara said you'd be snoozing up here..." she smiles that gorgeous smile of hers; the one that no other could compete with.

I growl "Damn that Chiara, I'll get her yet!" kairi laughs at my stupidity. "im telling you, your worse with her than with riku" she says to me.

I smile "no, I doubt that's possible" she laughs again and jumps down with me.

"I saw Chiara going to sit with riku on the Paopu tree, I think they are gonna watch the sunset, wanna go with them?" she offers. "Yea of course!" I smile and run ahead of her.

Kairi rolls her eyes, "im not racing you sora" she says looking straight in my eyes with her amazing sky blue ones.

I tease her "aww, just because you know your gonna loose against the champion!" i puff out my chest.

Kairi giggles "OK, you're on!" she yells as she runs past me,

**_'I think I'll let her win'_**

**_  
_**  
I think and sweat drop when I see how far she is ahead of me.

:.At Disney castle.:

"Good morning your majesty, it's nice to see you this mor- WHAT!" the sound of a shocked magician rang throughout the halls of the castle,

The chair where once a great king, resided was empty; Leaving only a yellow dog and an envelope.

The duck magician blinked and slowly took the envelope from the dog. His eyes skimmed across the paper. Reading it bit by bit, taking in the information.

Once he had finished, he blinked studying what he had just read..."Aaahhhhhhh!" he wailed down the halls arms waving in all directions, looking for someone.

He ran to a sleeping guard laid down on a small hill in the yard.

"Goofy wake up! This is serious!" he shook the guard for a moment before resorting to magic "Hiya!!" he shot a bolt of lightning down on the guard.

"Oh hey there Donald, good morning" goofy yawned as his eyes came into focus. "We got a problem goofy! But don't tell anyone" Donald whispered secretively.

"Queen Minnie?" goofy asked not looking directly at Donald, more behind him actually. "Not even the queen" Donald refused turning his head up like a snob (tut tut, a snobby duck)

"Daisy?" goofy put his index finger on his chin. "NO! Its top secret!" Donald fumed.

"Oh...good morning ladies" goofy smiled waving behind Donald.

"What?" Donald asked confused. He looked behind him to see a smiling queen and a very peeved looking daisy. Donald laughed nervously grinning at them (with no teeth --)

:.Chiara's POV.:

I sat on the tree watching the sun begin to set, "so that's what we'll do" riku says as he pulls off a Paopu fruit from the tree. "Yea" I say and smile at him.

"Before we go, we'll do it. It's something we have been meaning to do for years...but why did we put it off?" riku sighs and leans on the tree.

"Maybe we were scared of what the effects might be" I suggest and look out to sea. "Maybe" he says quietly.

I look behind me and see kairi running towards us both with sora not far behind. "Yes I won!" kairi yells with delight when she reaches us.

I laugh "hey sora, it looks like you're loosing your touch" he glares at me when I say that.

"I don't know why your being so cocky, you run like a girl" he folds his arm and pouts childishly. I laugh. "Yea, and just think, if you were a little faster, you could also run like a girl" I say and smirk

everyone laughs at my remark. Sora soon decides to sit next to me besides my little comment. "So...kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" sora says and breaks the painful silence.

"Could be, we'll never know by staying here" riku says, answering sora's question. "So...suppose we do get to another world...what would you do there?" I ask riku leaning over in front of sora to make eye contact.

"Well I...I haven't really thought about it" I blink.

"But I always wonder why we're here, on this island...if there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? and supposed there are other worlds, then our home is just a small piece of something much greater.." I smile at his curiosity and get back into the position I was in before.

"so, we could have easily ended up somewhere else just as right?" riku says, sora shrugs and lays back on the tree "I dunno"

"Exactly, that's why we gotta get out there and find out...its the same old stuff; so lets go" riku finishes his sentence. "You've been thinking alot lately haven't you?" kairi asks smiling like usual.

"Thanks to you; if you hadn't come here, I probably would have never thought of any of this...kairi thanks" riku smiles at kairi.

"Heh...your welcome" kairi says nervously, obviously not liking the attention.

I'm walking home with riku at my side, he smiles and winks at me before turning to sora. "hey sora, I've got something for you" riku says as he throws sora a paopu fruit. "You wanted one didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit?" sora questions, "yea, and I heard that kairi is dieing to try one" I tease him and he glares at me. "Come on you know you wanna try it" riku says as he runs off with me laughing.

"Wha?!? Wait a minute!" sora looks down at the fruit before throwing it into the water.

After a peaceful nights rest I wake up to the sound of kairi singing in the shower. I yawn "morning kairi" I say as I walk past the bathroom door reaching for my clean clothes.

"Morning Chiara" she says happily to me.

Once I'm dressed I run down the stairs and sit next to kairi at the table, "so girls will you both be out all day again?" my mum asks and hands us both some pancakes.

We both nod digging into the sweet breakfast in front of us.

"Alright" my mum sighs. "Oh and on Monday your auntie mavis is coming round so I want you both on your best behaviour" she says and grabs her car keys.

"I'll be back by 9:00 make sure you're in by then" she says as she kisses my cheek and waves bye to kairi. "Ok bye mum" I say to her taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Bye, Julie!" kairi smiles and waves to her. I glare at kairi. "What?" she asks. "I told you to call her mum" kairi laughs when I say this, "ok"

We both walk across the sea shore to the raft, kairi notices that sora and riku are gonna have a race again. I groan. "Don't worry I'll sort it" she laughs and runs to them.

I however carry on walking and go sit on the raft, writing down the things I need to make sora get. ( :)

Not long after I finish writing it sora jolts past me heading to tag the base. I smirk "Remember sora, just a little bit faster...just a little bit faster"

He glares at me in a playful manner and carries on running. I see that riku tagged the base just before sora did and on their way back they were neck and neck.

After a while of sitting there doing nothing, kairi finally comes to me. "Riku won" she says and giggles. "I thought as much" I say back nodding with a goofy grin.

"Hey sora! Here's the stuff you need to get!" kairi yells to sora and hands him the list. "Ok thanks kairi you didn't have to write it all down so I wouldn't forget" sora smiled at her widely.

"Actually Chiara did it" kairi points to me with her thumb. Sora's smile fades a little bit, but I don't notice. "Oh thanks Chiara" he says to me scratching the back of his head.

"And while you do that sora I think I'll take a nice rest" I say and lay back on the raft. "What! Why should I have to do it while she goes to sleep?!" sora yells outraged.

"Because she did all of your stuff yesterday while YOU were asleep" riku grins. "So just do it sora" I say and close my eyes. "yeah sora" riku taunts and I laugh a bit

"fine..." sora grumbles and walks off in search of the things. "goodnight everyone" I say as they both leave.

My eyes slowly open to see a pink sky.

_'**Whoa...how long was I asleep?' **_

I stretch my arms and walk to our usual spot to see riku. "Hey riku" I say and sit on the tree. "You like to sleep huh?" he teases me.

"Yeah, I reckon I could beat sora hands down" he laughs "hands down? Asleep?" I smile. "YUP!"

"So where are the happy couple?" I ask riku. He points to the boat docks and I see sora and kairi together watching the sunset. "aww," I say looking at them

Riku laughs. "Say riku...wont you miss the island when you're gone? Or your family?" he sighs at my question "I don't know, I guess I will...what about you then?"

Now it's my turn to sigh "yes of course I will. I grew up here and I feel like im a part of it" riku raises an eyebrow at what I'm saying

"but as long as I have the simple smiles of my friends I will always be happy" I say watching the sun. "meh, a bit too deep for me..." riku laughs as he stands up.

"Come on then" riku grabs my wrist and pulls me to the boats just in time to hear kairi say: "sora...don't ever change"

I smile at this and get into my boat. "Ok lets go!" I yell making sora and kairi jump.

"How long have you two been standing there?" sora asks nervously after almost falling into the water, "...not long" I say. He sighs "good," sora smiles and gets in his boat

**_'There's that simple smile...sora's has to be my favourite'_**

:.At Disney castle.:

"oh dear...what can this mean?" daisy asks worriedly. "it means...we'll just have to trust the kind" queen Minnie states

just then a boy around 14 walks in, he looks half dog, like goofy but is wearing very laid back clothes. (for those who do not know who max goof is, do a Google search)

"Hey dad! How about I show you some new moves I just learnt?" the boy pulls out a skateboard from behind him.

"Not now max, we are busy, and what have I told you about going into the kings chambers?" goofy scolds his son.

"Aww, come on dad. Let me live a little!" max whines. But they all just ignore him. "So, me and goofy have to go to other worlds to find this 'key'" Donald asks himself more than anyone else.

"Other worlds!?" Max's eyes soon light up. "Can I come with you guys?" he asks them.

"No way!" Donald shakes his staff at max. "there's no way we are ever gonna let a teenager travel with us"

"But..." max started "no buts maxie, it's very dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt" goofy says softly. "NO! You just don't want me to have fun!" max yells

"Dad you know that all my life I have been waiting for a chance to see other worlds and meet new people!" max balls up his hands into fists.

"Max, please stop yelling" goofy asks his rampaging son. "Dad, all my life I have been stuck n this castle with no friends but Pluto! i need to live!" max says.

"Max that's enough! The king had been very generous letting you stay in his castle. So the least you could do it be quiet" goofy finally cracks and yells at his son.

Max frowns and storms off to his room. "Lets go then goofy" Donald says and enters the gummi ship ready to leave.

:. Chiara's POV.:

I sigh looking out your window, after that long nap I had earlier, I wasn't tired.

"Hey Chiara, kairi! Tea's ready! Come on down!" I hear my mum say.

I was about to get up when I saw a storm over destiny islands.

_**'The raft!'** _

I quickly jump down from my window and row to the other island, only to be greeted by those little black creatures from my dream.

I Screamed and ran away from them. I thought I had lost them, but soon loads appeared in front of me.

_**'Not again!'** _

I cover my head with my arms as 4 of the creatures pounce on me. But this time...I didn't feel anything

I move my arms and look up to what had saved me "sora?" I ask quietly. He turns around and looks at me worriedly. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you know where kairi is?" sora asks franticly shaking me.

I was about to answer but sora just grabs my hand and begins to run to the secret cave. But on the way I see a black thing where the waterfall used to be.

**  
_'What's that?'_**

I pull out of sora's grasp and run to it "hey Chiara what are you doing?" sora asks worried. I shrug quickly and walk closer to it.

"No! What are you doing? I have already lost Riku to the darkness! Not you too!" I look at him to see him almost in tears

**_'I can't let him be alone...'_**

I think and am about to go to him but the black goo sucks me into the dark portal. "CHIARA!" sora yells trying to grab me but simply runs into the wall.

**...im in darkness...everything is cold. I can't see or hear anything anymore...**

**_'Those simple smiles...have gone'_**

**Ok that's it for part 2 I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review!**

**-Mayhem678**


	3. Disney castle!

"Hey...you ok?"

I groan and slowly sit up. I try to open my eyes but the sun is really bright and forces me to close them again. I feel grass underneath myself. After a few minutes of struggling I manage to open my eyes fully.

Straight away I see a pair is shoes in front of me. I look up to see who they belong to. "You ok then?" asks a dog/human thing, he looks around 14. **(Right, this is MAX GOOF. Goofy's son. If you don't know what he looks like then do a Google search.)**

"Y-yeah im fine..." I say cautiously in case this boy was not to be trusted. Although he seemed nice enough...but you never know these days. The boy just looks at me for a while debating on what to do.

"Umm...so what's your name?" he asks helping me up from the ground. "Thanks, and my names Chiara" I say as I look around at my surroundings. I had been laid under a tree, the leaves were brightly coloured and the grass was a lush green. But the thing that caught my eye **_(and lets face it, its hard to miss) _**was a giant castle like ones you'd see in fairy tales.

"I'm max" he says. I nod and stand looking at the castle in awe. Max sees what I'm looking at and laughs. "I'm guessing you're new here?" I look at him and smile "You could say that."

_'Wait...what about sora riku and kairi!' _

"Umm, max was it? Have you by any chance seen three other people? About my age around here recently?" I ask hoping he would give me the answer I wanted. "Other than my reflection, no" he says stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I sigh sadly. "Why do you want to know?" he says raising an eyebrow. I soon stop looking around. "My friends and I were separated" I say looking at my feet. My heart felt like it was being squeezed while saying those words. 

_'Wait...where am I?' _

"Where am I?" I question sheepishly. "You don't know? Haven't you just moved her or something?" he raises an eyebrow one again. "Look, just tell me and I'll explain later" I say holding up my arms. "This is Disney castle the king Mickey and Queen Minnie live here...so do I but, I aint really royalty" he explains. "So, why don't you know where you are?" he asks. I sigh. "Long explanation?"

_'Very' _

I sigh. "Come on, we can go inside and then you can explain. Its getting dark out here" max says and leads me through large gardens and into the castle. I stare at some doors leading into the castle

_'they almost as big as those doors from my dream' _

"come on then" max yells to me as he's already inside and quite far ahead. "Sorry" I say back to him and catch up with him. He leads me into a very messy bedroom with clothes flung everywhere, I swear I even saw a sock on a lamp...now finding that lamp was a problem too.

Max moves some CD's off his bed so I can sit down. "ok, please explain..." he says also sitting down but opposite me. "Well. Me and my friends lived on a very small island...we decided to build a raft so we could sail to other worlds" I explain.

I notice he really starts to pay attention at the mention of other worlds. "Then one night there was a storm...these little creatures attacked our island. I got sucked into darkness and woke up here. I have no idea where my friends are..." I say sadly

"the heartless..." max says more to himself than anyone but I manage to make out what he said. "Excuse me?" I ask but max don't reply instead he just gets up and starts shoving things in a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I ask again standing up and walking over to him. "Im going to help you find your friends..." he says picking up a load of t-shirts and throwing them in the case.

My eyes light up. "Really? You would do that?" I ask. He smiles. "of course and besides my dad left in search of this key thing but didn't let me come along...I've always wanted to go to other worlds..." he trails off.

"So you wanna see other worlds?" I sigh and look at a picture on his T.V. "yeah, but I also wanna help you find your friends" he says as he zips up his suit case. Though I wasn't listening.

I pick up the picture on his T.V and look at it more closely. It was max and someone who looked like max but older.

"Hey maxie...can I call you maxie?" I ask. "Yea sure, what is it?" he asks looking over my shoulder. "Who is he?" I point to the person next to max. "Oh that's my dad. His name is goofy" he explains going back to grab his suitcase

"oh..." I say to myself. Max walks out the room dragging his suitcase behind him. I look around.

_'I guess im supposed to follow...'_

before I go me quickly pick up the picture and stuff it in my backpack. I thought he might want it later on.

I step out the room. "Come on!" max whispers. I nod and run to him. He leads you into a room, filled with doohickeys and gizmos. "Wow..." I gasp looking at it all. Everything was white and looked so clean. **(A big change from being in Max's room) **

"wait. How are we going to get to other worlds?" I ask sweat dropping. "A gummi ship" he says plainly walking across a bridge onto a platform. "Right...right" I say sarcastically.

He rolls his eyes. "It's like a spaceship" he says as a big crane like thing picks him up and puts him in a little ship.

_'I guess that's it...'_

I panic a bit when it picks me up; because I'm scared it's going to squish you. But it doesn't and plops me into the same ship thing max was in.

I look around and whistle. "It's big..." there were three seats and two bedrooms, a relatively small kitchen and a toilet in every bedroom. "I must say. Alot more modern than my house" I suddenly realise what I said and remember my mum.

Max looks and notices that I'm sad. "Ready to find your friends?" he asks as he starts the engine; hoping that this would cheer me up. "YEA!!" I cheer sitting next to him.

The ship lifts up from the platform and I look out the window. I examine the room from above until I see a mouse and a duck dressed in formal attire. "Hey maxie who are they?" I ask pointing to them

"oh crap" max says as he speeds up the gummi. I notice the doors in front of us both begin to close. "They don't want up to leave?" I suggest sweat dropping again at the sight in front of me.

"Nope" he speeds up and dodges all the mechanical arms that try to grab the ship. "Wow...you fly well!" I cheer as he manages to get through the doors just before they close.

He smiles and begins to drive to the nearest world. "There should be a map in one of the cupboards next to me. Chiara" he says keeping focused and making sure he stayed out of the way of asteroids.

I open a cupboard and see cereals.

_'Shouldn't they be in the kitchen? U' _

I shake these thoughts out of my head and open another cupboard. "Ah here it is" I say and pick it up. "Where are we heading?" he asks. "Traverse town..." I say and put it back.

**Ok, The end of part three, thanks to all who reviewed!! I'm really happy now .**

**So thanks a lot!**

**-Mayhem678**


	4. Triplets!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kingdom hearts. I only own Chiara (YAY)**

**SO you were heading off to traverse town ey?**

QS: I climb off the gummi straight after max lands it. On the way there we had both talked about our pasts, apparently max had always wanted to go and visit other worlds. Just like me, sora, riku and kairi had.

"Here we are; Traverse town" Max says while walking along beside me. There were buildings as far as the eye could see, like a sea of red.

"Whoa this place is awesome!" I yell punching my fist in the air. "Makes a change from an island doesn't it?" max asks smiling; I nod my head a bit.

Max looks around; "I guess we should get looking for your friends then huh?" I smile at his question.

"OK, but first we should really ask someone where we are going and if they have seen them," he tells me walking towards one of the buildings, above it read: _Item shop_

He holds the door open for me as _I_ walk in, "thanks" I say patting him on the head.

"Don't pat me," he says glaring a little. I walk down the stairs and to the desk at the far end of the room. "Doesn't look like the owner's in" Max says walking up behind me and looking over the desk.

Just then I hear a door open, my head darts towards the noise. But I don't see a person, nope; I see three little ducks walking in one by one.

"Huey! Dewey! Louie!" max yells running to them.

_'I'm guessing they know each other'_

"It's so good to see you guys, how did you get here?" max asks bending down to their level.

I however, stand back and watch the reunion. "One day when we were playing in the gardens we ran into a man in a black trench coat" Huey started.

"He got annoyed saying that we had gotten in his way, and then pushed us into a black portal!" Louie finished the sentence.

"Why was that man there anyway? Had you seen him in the castle before?" max asks rubbing the back of his head.

"Nope!" Dewey says rather cheerfully. "I see..." max trails off then suddenly remembers about me, "oh! And by the way, this is my friend Chiara" he says pointing to me.

"Chiara, these are my friends: Huey" he points to the one in Red. "Dewey" Then the blue.

"And last but not least Louie" he points to the last duck in green. "It's nice to meet you Chiara!" they all say in unison. "Likewise" I say and nod with a grin.

"Hey Dewey, have you seen any other kids around my age appear recently?" I ask in hope that they might say yes.

"No sorry" he replies. Making my head droop. "Ok then" you sigh. Max comes and puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we will find 'em soon." I nod and stand up straight again.

"I guess we should start searching town eh?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Max nods and heads towards the door. "WAIT!" Louie yells grabbing my hand. "You can't go out there without a weapon!" he carries on. "Why not?" I ask.

"There's these little black creatures all over that go around attacking people. We don't know much about them though. But we do know they are DANGEROUS!" Huey explains.

"Oh" was all I could think of saying. "Well we better go get some then!" max puts his hands behind his head grinning.

_'Sora used to do that...'_

I think sadly to myself. "Here max," I look at max to see what it was that he was receiving.

"It's a powerful blade, be careful with it!" Dewey warns. "Yea and keep it away from me!" I taunt poking max on the arm.

The blade had a bluish tinge to it; it was long and thin, but looked to be made out of a really strong metal.

It was elegantly designed near the bottom of the blade, with bits of metal curving out of the sides. The handle however was made of oak with thin metal rings going down it.

"Hmm...We'll just see how it goes eh?" max smirks and looks at his blade. "Isn't it a bit big though?" I ask admiring the size. "Just press that sliver gem max!" Louie instructed. Max did as he was told and pressed the button.

There was a light that covered the sword. "What's happening to it?" I ask but get my answer when the light dies down.

"It's turned into a mini keychain" max states the obvious holding up a mini replica of the sword that was in his hands only moments ago.

"And for Chiara-" But I but in "Just call me Chi" I grin. "Ok then, For Chi we have this" Huey corrects himself.

He holds out a bow and arrow. I look at them for a bit.

_'Aww, how come maxie gets a cool sword and I get some dumb bow and arrows?'_

But something catches my eye behind them; It was a blade that looked like a key, with fancy red metal swerving around the actual blade itself.

"Whoa, that blade is amazing!" I say in awe running up to the glass case it was sealed in. "that's called a keyblade." Louie informs me. I nod "so...umm…CAN I HAVE IT?" I ask putting on my puppy dog face that would always persuade sora but never riku. Stupid riku --

Dewey laughs at my face. "I'm sorry Chi, but that keyblade chooses it's master, and besides its sealed in that case tight, there's NO way we could get it out!" Huey explains. Louie elbows Dewey to get him to stop laughing.

"Ah..." I sigh sadly. "Better luck next time Chi!" max laughs lightly patting my back. "Damn it!" I curse kicking the floor a little, I were about to take the bow and arrow from Dewey when the keyblade in the case began to glow.

"WHATS HAPPENING?!?" max yells over the eerie sound the blade was producing. "I DONT KNOW!" Huey Dewey and Louie all yell in unison again. In a flash the keyblade had left the case and was now in my hands.

**_Dark Keyblade_ **

_'wha? Dark keyblade?'_ I think and look down at my hands.

"T-the keyblade" Huey started only to be finished by Louie "choose you!"

"Oh YEAH! Who has an awesome WEAPON?" I chant dancing a little. "Umm...chi" max starts. But I put my hand in front of his face. "Im not done!" I say laughing.

"Yes you are." he finishes my little partying session. "You should go see Leon about this..." huey tails off in thought. "Huh? Leon?" I ask. "And Yuffie!" Louie pipes in.

Max puts his keychain is his pocket. "Why do we need to see them?" I nod also wanting to know the answer.

"They know everything about the keyblade!" Dewey jumps up in my face and yells taking me by surprise so I fall on my butt.

"Not nice..." I complain getting up and rubbing my sore backside. "And those little creatures that are attacking the town," Louie explains.

"So where are Yuffie and Leon?" max asks raising an eyebrow. "The second district" Dewey tells me pointing to the doors that lead there through the window.

"Well then...the sooner we talk to this Leon guy, the sooner we can start searching for my friends!" I exclaim suddenly getting my revenge on Dewey and making his jump 1 metre into the air.

I laugh at his reaction. And he just glares at me. "Lets go then, shall we?" max asks looking at me. I nod and begin up the stairs out of the item shop.

"Be careful out there!" Louie yells to us both. "We will!" max says to them. Before I leave I take on last look at huey, who is standing there in deep thought.

_'I wonder what he's thinking'_

I run to the doors of the second district and push them open. I look around again; "when they said they were in the second district they didn't say where did they?" I ask max

he shakes his head. "Just checking" I say.

_'Now...where could they be?'_

"I KNOW!" I point to the building furthest away from me. "knowing my luck they will be in there!" I yell. "A Gismo shop?" max laughs.

I glare at him. He holds both hands up palms facing me "I'm just saying". "Well don't" I reply. "Maybe they are in that hotel?" max points to the building next to me.

"Please that would be TOO easy!" I roll my eyes. "But we could do with a little sleep. I mean it is night isn't it?" I look up at the sky and carry on with my point.

"But it's strange. I'm sure it was about 9 in the morning when we left from the palace. It didn't take THAT long to get here did it?" I ask stupidly. Max sighs then drags me inside.

I walk down the halls alongside max, "See, nobody here, all the doors are locked. I told ya this would be too easy," I smirk victoriously. "I guess your right." he sighs and hangs his head.

I laugh and get out my keyblade again. "This thing is so cool!" I hug it smiling. Max just looks at me weirdly. "You're crazy, do you know that?" he laughs. I smile and think about the time when I was younger.

:._Flashback_.:

**"what are you doing chi?" the mini sora asks looking over my shoulder. I must have been about 6 at the time. I was pulling on the door in the secret place. **

"Im trying to open the door to free everyone's hearts!" I said with a determined face. Sora started laughing, "That door is sealed tight, no one can open it!"

I frowned and carried on pulling, "I can, I have the power to open any door!" sora stops laughing and raises an eyebrow. "Your crazy Chiara" he shrugs and leaves me pulling on the door.

:._End flashback_.:

"Chiara lets go look around the district more, im sure we'll find Leon soon..." he says softly noticing my sad face. "Ah! Sorry max, I was just thinking of one of my friends" I apologise.

He smiles "there's nothing to be sorry about, your bound to miss 'em" he says. I nod. "LEON HERE WE COME!" I punch my fist in the air, my mood lightening.

"You wanted me?" a deep voice asked from behind me, making me almost wet my pants.

_'WHAT IS THIS?!? SCARE CHIARA DAY!...hmm...better not tell riku about it then'_

"Yeah!, we came to ask you about my friends keyblade here!" max says confidently and puts his arm around my shoulders causing me to glare playfully at him.

Leon's eyes widen at the sight of my keyblade. "You have a keyblade?" he asks surprised. I nod, "can you tell us about it!" I ask cheerfully.

He nods then gets out his keys and opens one of the hotel doors. But before I go in I hear max say. "Ha-ha, I was right"

When I walk in I see that the room has a 'green' theme (YAY ME LOVE GREEN...AND LOUIE! hugs him) I take a seat on the bed. "I would get Yuffie to explain this, but she's not here, so your going to have to settle for the simple version" Leon states

I nod leaning forward eager to find out what he has to say. "You know there are other worlds besides your worlds and this town right?" Leon questions. Me and max nod in unison.

"Well, they have always been a secret...until now, when the heatless appeared it messed up every worlds order" he continues. "The heartless?" I ask.

"Oh, are the heartless those little buggies looking creatures?" I suddenly remember the creatures from my island. "Yes" Leon states simply.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade, that's why they'll keep coming after you. No matter what..." Leon leans against a wall and closes his eyes.

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them" Leon sighs. "And there is darkness within every heart right?" max asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Leon mealy nods. "But the wielder of the keyblade has the purest heart of all" he states.

_'I think that kairi should have this keyblade not me...after all her heart is REALLY pure. But she can't fight can she:. WAIT! Im going off the subject, FOCUS CHIARA!!'_

"As the keyblade master you must travel sealing the worlds from the heartless" Leon says to you both. "Seal. The worlds? What do you mean by that?" I ask beginning to pay attention again.

"You'll see soon" he opens his eyes again and walks in front of me. I nod and get up. "I guess that helped...Sorta" I laugh.

"if Yuffie were here we'd be able to explain more...I'll tell you what, walk around town for a bit, and try to defeat as many heartless as possible. While I go and find Yuffie" he says

"ok then!" max yells. "we'll be off" he starts to drag me out the room, "take care now" leon warns. I grin and run off into the centre of town.

**So that's chapter 4. I hope you liked it. I intend to put up a Hayner one-shot soon, but I only will if you think it's a good idea. So ya know. please review! .**


	5. Wonderland' is right!

**Ok, I know this took a long time but hey! I AM ALIVE xD!!**

**Not that many people would care. . ' But oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or max goof. Just my OC Chiara!**

"Damn heartless" I grumble rubbing my tender feet, for the past hour I and max had been running around traverse town destroying any heartless that came in sight.

I hadn't seen anything else though; they were probably hiding inside away from the heartless.

"Do you think Leon will have found Yuffie by now?" Max asks looking around to make sure there were no heartless that I had failed to get.

The third district was pretty small compared to all the other districts yet it had a lot of corners for heartless to hide in, and that REALLY didn't help.

"I'm not sure, but we haven't seen anybody around here, so he probably has." I state stretching my arms up into the air and yawning. 

"Hmm," He shrugs and dashes up the steps to the second district. "Oh GREAT...more running!" I whine not wanting to have to move from my current spot.

But I do anyway and decide to make it more fun.

"Hey max, I'll race you to the hotel!" I yell as I speed past him. "NO FAIR!" he yells back to me trying to catch up.

I chuckle seeing that I was going to cream him, but being the klutz I was I got my foot caught on a leg of one of the benches sitting round the edges of the second district; causing me to fall flat on my face, with a small thud.

Max swiftly runs past me entering the hotel triumphant. "owy" I whine rubbing my red nose as I push myself off the ground.

**_'If anyone saw that I will DIE!'_**

After dusting myself off, I casually walk in like nothing happened. "Enjoy your trip Chi?" Max asks sniggering.

I shoot him a threatening look and he soon shuts up. "I looked for Leon, but he's not here," max says folding his arms.

I tap my chin with my index finger "Then where should we go?" I ask, and turn my head to the floor. I frown, "I am NOT walking around for god knows how long again!"

Max rolls his eyes and leans back onto the wall behind him. "Maybe we should go back to the third district, there were a lot of places we didnt check while we were there." He states simply. I groan and collapse onto the floor.

Max sighs and pulls me up, "Come on its not that far away." He holds the door to the hotel exit open, motioning for me to go first. Reluctantly I eventually leave, but not before giving max a glare.

It wasn't as bad this time, the number of heartless had died down, max said it was because they knew that they were no match for him.

Or some nonsense like that. I however thought that the heartless probably had something else to focus on, someone more important perhaps

"I didn't notice that fountain before!" max says and walks up to it.

I watch him play with the water for a while before noticing a wooden door in a little alcove not very far left from the fountain. Curious I head towards it.

Max soon notices where my attention is directed. "What's that?" he asks stepping up behind me.

"It looks like a door of some sort." I reply and gently glide my left hand across the door, taking in every carving and dent I came across.

Max however looks at the picture from a further distance, "That looks like a fire symbol" he states.

Max however looks at the picture from a further distance, "That looks like a fire symbol" he states.

"Huh?" I step back and notice that he was right. "I think I might be able to open it" max says more to himself than anyone and takes out his blade.

Grasping the long metal handle with both hands he pointed the sword at the fire symbol on the door.

**_'Oh yea, thats really gonna get the door open, now he's probably gonna say those words that are supposed to open something. What are they again?'_**

"FIRE!" max chants as a singular flame shoots from the tip of the sword hitting the symbol dead-on. He grabs the handle and swirls it around in the air.

"BEHOLD! The only advantage of living with donald!" he boasts as the door slides open.

**_'Abra-kadabera? ...nah! WAIT! How did max just use fire?'_**

"Maxie, how did you just cast that spell?" I ask clasping my hands together in admiration. 

"Donald taught it to me when I was younger; for self defence." He replied simply walking through the now open door.

The door lead to a cave, it wasn't very impressive; everything was some sort of blue, and there was like a moat around a giant rock in the middle of the moat.

The weird thing was, there was a house on that rock and I had to jump across a few rocks to get to it.

After falling in the river/moat thing about 5 times I finally managed to reach the little house.

"Who do you think lives here?" I ask before max enters. "Huh?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, it could be a witch intent on taking over the world with her puppy eyes of doom!" I yell. 

"Or it could just be an elderly old man who wants to be left alone, hence the moat and moving rocks." I explain with a grin.

He rolls his eyes, "Remind me to NEVER let you near sugar." He says and walks in the house despite my attempts at getting him to stop and knock first. "Hey is anyone home?"

I slap my forehead at the rudeness of that boy. But nevertheless join him anyway.

"I was wondering when you two would get here. Had trouble with the enchanted rocks did we?" An eerie voice sounded.

My heads darted around looking for the source of the mysterious voice. But I couldn't see anything, just an empty room.

"Where are you?" max asks. I can tell he's annoyed that he can't see where the voice is coming from as his hand is balled up into a fist.

"Oh my, sorry children I thought you could see me!" suddenly an old man appeared out of nowhere, he has a long grey beard and a blue robe. He wore round bottle top glasses and had a friendly look on his face.

"I was messing about with some new spells, because I was waiting for my luggage to arrive. I have just moved here you see." The man said the last bit in a sort of whisper like it was a secret or something. 

"Who are you?" I ask eyeing him carefully. He chuckles, "Forgive me. I am Merlin, a wizard. I just decided to move here from the hotel in the second district, it was I a little too busy for me there." He explains.

I smile. "Well hi there Merlin! I am-" I start but are cut off by him. "Chiara I know, and your accomplice here is Max. Am I correct?" he asks. I nod still smiling. However max didn't look to happy.

"How do you know us?" he says rather loudly and angrily for that matter. "Maxie, he's a wizard, he's BOUND to know this stuff." I try to explain hoping that he will calm down.

**_'He sure has one bad temper_**

"O-oh yea!" Max realises kinda flushed about his sudden outburst. "Chiara let me see your keyblade." Merlin instructs. I shrug and summon my UBER COOL weapon. "Hmm…I see…This is a very strange weapon, it's very mysterious. I have never come across any report that tells you anything but the fact that its a powerful keyblade."

I look down at it. "So, what must I DO with this keyblade?" I ask holding it up in the air, letting the sun gleam off it. "Ahh, the keyblade's master has two paths that they can take." Merlin starts. I lean forward in anxiety.

"The first, the path of darkness: Bringing destruction and devastation wherever they go, causing havoc and panic; the end of all worlds." Merlin bellows making every word of that sentence seem very dramatic and important.

"The other, the path of light: Shielding every world from the darkness bringing hope and cheer. Destroying the evil and becoming our savoir" he did the same this time. But as he said the last few words his voice became softer and calm. 

"Whoa…that's deep." I say and fold my arms. "Well yes, but since I didn't know much about that keyblade of yours I thought it might help a little bit." Merlin explained.

"Heh, it sorta showed me of my importance." I smiled and thanked him; turning to leave head-off to the hotel.

"Before you leave, I think I should get you some new clothing. The ones you have now aren't that convenient when battling against heartless." He says rolling up his sleeves and wiggling his fingers.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" I laugh and face him again. Max groans and I can tell he just wants to get away from the strange wizard. Merlin says a few weird words before his hands start to glow a violet colour and a strange beam shoots towards me, engulfing my current clothes and in strange white aura.

When the lights dim down, my head immediately directs itself toy my new attire. It was mainly black but had a few fancy touches of pink and red in some places.

**_'GAH!! The frilly pink-ness! It's embarrassing to be seen like this..'_**

But I keep those thoughts in my head. "Thank you, I love them!" I lie, but I didn't want to seem ungrateful and rude or anything. 

"No need to thank me, its the least I could do for the keyblade master." He says bowing. I blush at the attention, max however just stifles in a laugh at the sight of a great magician bowing before a 14 year old girl.

I elbow him to get him to shut-up. He frowns and rubs his little boo-boo (I am such a little kid..)

"Well, we better be off now Merlin, thanks for the help!" I say and run out of the door, max soon following. "Hey, why don't we head off to another world already? I mean we have looked EVERYWHERE here. And we can't find any trace of your friends." Max suggests.

I think for a moment before agreeing.

The ride to the next world was pretty uneventful; max would make little jokes every now and again. But that was about all that went on.

When max landed the gummi ship, I looked around eager to explore and look for my friends.

Pink. that's what I saw everywhere. The walls, flowers anything I could think of, but of course the grass and leaves on the trees were green. Or that would be just plain weird.

"Hey maxie, where are we anyway?" I asked out of interest. He pulls out a map from his back pocket. "According to this we are in some-place called Wonderland" he puts his map back in his pocket. Good name for a place like this.

**_'I think I will fit in fine with the clothes I have now!'_**

"Where to first?" I turn round and look at my companion. He shrugs. I sigh and start walking backwards. Soon something catches Max's attention. "What is it?" I ask.

He points to a girl behind you. She looked like she had been running from something for a long time. Her hair was a golden yellow and a bow was tied at the top of her head. She wore an old fashioned blue dress with a white apron over the top.

"Hey, what's up? Who or what have you been running from?" I ask sweetly. She seemed as if she was one of those girls who were easily startled.

"I-I'm running from the queens guards! P-please don't turn me in! They'll kill me for sure!" she practically begs.

"Huh? Why are you running from them? And why do you think we would turn you in? We aren't bad guys." Max questions with an eyebrow rose.

"The queen has got a crazy idea that I stole her heart or something along those lines."

It was only now that I realised that she spoke with a heavy English accent **(1)**

"And you both look like guards to me." She gave reason for her outburst earlier on.

"I see" I put one hand on my hip. "Don't worry; we won't let them get you." I say with a smile. Max looks at me weirdly. "Really?" they both ask in unison. 

Walking through Wonderland was a lot more different than walking through traverse town, because I had found that the giant mushrooms were fun to jump on and there was more to keep you occupied.

**_'Man, it's really starting to bug me now what are those two words?_**

Then suddenly...IT HIT ME!!

"Open says-me!!" I yell making Max and Alice jump. "What?" max asks confused. I wave my hands signalling for him to forget I had said anything.

"HALT!!" everyone's heads look behind them; to see about 50 odd card warriors standing there with weapons at the ready.

**_'Yup, wonderland really does suit this place'_**

They suddenly charged, pointing their sharp dangerous weapons towards me. "Oh for the love of god!" I yell and take off running; Dodging bushes and trees; occasionally hitting any guard that got too close.

Just when I thought I had lost them, I heard a scream.

"OH NO!!! ALICE!!" I yell and am about to set off running back for her but Max grabs my arm before I can.

"It's too late Chi, we have to get outta here!" he yells quickly pulling me in the direction of the gummi ship, now that I was **'wanted'** I needed to get out of that world before I were caught too.

"But what about Alice?!?!" I exclaim in a desperate attempt of changing his mind. But he just ignores me and shoves me onto the gummi shutting all the doors and starting up the engine.

**_'I have done it again why do I always fail everyone?'_**

I think sadly as the gummi zooms off of the world. "I hope not every world is as psycho as that." Max jokes trying to cheer me up.

But I merely "Hn" and avert his gaze. He sighs and looks back to the stars in front of him.

**We don't all talk like that . !! ONLY THE PEOPLE IN LONDON!!!**

**Ok, so that was part 5!**

**I'm thinking of changing the story to past tense since I have noticed that I keep changing the story to past tense anyway so yeah…**

**OH! And blondes….be prepared for part 6. -- really….BE PREPARED**

**Thanks to: Mizz FUJIN**

**Who updated her story and which got me motivated to update mine!!!**

**Please review!**

**Just so you know FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR A BARBEQUE!!**


End file.
